


I Saw My Brother Kissing Santa Claus

by fingersnapstothat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky is Perfect and Deserves the World, Christmas Shopping, Christmas fic, Dry Humping, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Eye Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shopping Malls, Smut, Soft Stucky Week, Steve you little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersnapstothat/pseuds/fingersnapstothat
Summary: It's Bucky's responsibility to take his sister, Rebecca, to see Santa Claus this year. But the line is a nightmare and Bucky is mentally dying. Except there's a cute little Santa at Macy's this year that makes his shopping experience much more interesting...Only thing is, Bucky's sis can't keep her mouth shut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Soft Stucky Week!  
> This is unbeta read and I didn't have time to correct all of my mistakes, so if you see em'...sorry!
> 
> My Stucky/Thorki Secret Santa fic will be going up on Christmas day, so keep an eye out for that too :) 
> 
> Enjoy this angst free fic!

Bucky swears to God he’s killing his parents when he gets home.

 

Right now he was squeezing his sister's hand, Becca, out of the sheer frustration of her running out of the line to go look at the Barbies the next aisle over, and Bucky having to go and search high and low for her then go in the back of the line.

Bucky's parents suckered him into taking his little sister to see Santa Claus this year. What tipped him into doing it? A measly twenty bucks, that basically went into the cab ride because traffic was a nightmare into downtown Manhattan.

The worst thing about this trip was that Macy’s was having three events going on at the same time, Santa Claus pictures, a Barbie makeup and dress up ‘class’ and a Gingerbread House making class. As if keeping track of where Becca was going half the time wasn't worse enough…

Bucky was home for the holidays, not like he was very far, he attends NYU and studies Sociology and Business (much to his parents liking, even though they would just be happy studying any major her liked) but he usually stayed at the dorms and studied through the holidays. Bucky was a whooping eleven years older than his sister, who just turned ten last week. He hates to admit but he's grateful his sister still likes to play with dolls and use her imagination, rather than constantly on a tablet or a phone. Even though said thing is physically killing him.

“I swear Bec, if you even think of slipping out of my grasp one more time I'm tellin’ Santa you deserve nothing but a piece of dog sh-poop in your stocking this year.” Bucky announced with a tight smile.

“You wouldn't dare! I'm gonna tell ma when we get home!” His sister replied with a pout.

Bucky leaned in close to his sister and looked her straight in the eye, “Oh ho ho, I dare. And I would tell ma and pa how you were behaving too, and I would tell them to take away your sketch materials.”

Becca gasped and stomped her foot, “Ugh! I wish you would've stayed at college this year like you usually do…”

Bucky frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He thought about this for a moment and sighed. “That's not nice, Becs, you know I'm working hard so later on Ma and Pa don't have to. Remember that conversation we had before I left for college?”

Becca nodded, and Bucky continued, he crouched down so he could be level with her, “So you need to work hard to so you can do the same. I don't want you acting like this when I'm not here, you gotta make it a little easier than I did for Ma and Pa okay?”

Becca pouted and hugged her brother, “Okay, Bucky, I will. I love you, Borky.”

He chuckled, that was the name his sister used to call him when she first started talking. “Love you too, Becca.” Bucky then adjusted his sister’s bright pink winter coat and fixed her hair. His mother, Winifred Barnes, was so upset her husband and her had been called into work in their day off, so she woke Bucky and Becca up and dressed nicely and did their hair (much to Bucky's displeasure, Winifred kept complaining about his long hair).

Unfortunately Becca’s hair had gotten a little fuzzy and all over the place, luckily Winifred had insisted Bucky take two or three headbands in leather brown satchel. Bucky pulled out a thick black hair and and smoothed her hair down, then stuck it in. Becca gave her brother a big grin, a grin with a few missing teeth, and he smiles back then stands back up. The line moves and Bucky is so close to getting the hell out of this hell store.

 

“Bucccccccky, I'm bored!”

Bucky facepalmed and shook out his loose bun, as soon as he did the headache he was starting to get subsided and he groaned. It had been forty five minutes and they had only moved up by three inches, “Me too, Becs, me too.”

Becca yawned and stretched, as she closed her eyes Bucky covered her eyes and ears. “Hey!”

“Hold on, Becca alright?!” The Santa they were supposed to see walked right by them and slipped off his beard and wig in the process, revealing auburn hair and stubble.

“Oh, c’mon!”

“Really you asshole?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!!”

The fake Santa looked around in disbelief and pouted, another smaller Santa ran up to him, “Quill! You can't just take off your costume as you walk out! The kids will see you.”

“Oh crap, I'm sorry Steve, I'm just really tired.” Quill announced while he hung his head in shame. He patted Steve’s back hard, knocking the little guy forwards and smiled. “You're the best Santa in the world, lil man, make those kids dreams come true.” Quill whispered.

Steve patted Quill’s arm and jogged to the Santa seat, “Thanks, man! Remember what I said!”

“You got it, Stevio!” Quill jogged the opposite direction towards the men department.

Bucky looked at Steve in awe, he couldn't quite see his face but he could see the piercing ocean blue eyes, they quickly made eye contact with each other. Steve nodded at him and Bucky just stuttered a nod towards him.

 _Holy crap I'm in love with Santa…_ Bucky thought.

 

“Can I get my eyes and ears back now?” Becca asked loudly.

“O-Oh, yeah, sorry.” Bucky removed his hand and stood up straighter.

“What happened?”

“Just some guy...being weird. Nothing you needed to see or hear.

Becca cut her eyes at him sassily and looked at him hard, her hand on her hip. Bucky shrunk under her gaze. “Mmhmp…”

Bucky giggled, and then looked up the line was moving. Two families were walking away happily with their photos in hand.

 _Whew, this will be over soon._ Bucky mentally sang in his head.

 _Ping!_ Bucky broke away from his thoughts to pull out his phone and see a text from his best friend, Natasha Romanoff.

 

 **Nat:** _hey do you still want me 2 watch Bec while you shop for your parents and me? :P_

 

 **Buck:** _yissssss becs wants to go the Barbie thing Macy's is having here plus the Santa here is cute_

 

 **Nat:** _is he a twink_

 

 **Buck:** _maybe_

 

 **Nat:** _dude go for it, I'll stall for awhile, plus while I'm at Macy's I can pick up Clint’s gift_

 

 **Buck:** _wat u gettin him?_

 

 **Nat:** _my lingerie_

 

Bucky snorted and realized that the line had moved up so much that he was behind by two feet and they were the next ones to see Santa. Bucky jogged up and stood next to his sister. The family at the giant Santa chair were smiling so bright, the mother was wearing a hijab with a beautiful paisley pattern and the father was equipped with a Nixon snapping pictures of his own.

Steve--The Sana had two kids on his lap and the most vibrant smile Bucky had ever seen. The family had assembled next to Santa and smiled, then the mom picked up the son, but the daughter hugged Santa and stayed.

“Kamala, c'mon let's get goin’! We still gotta shop.” The father announced.

The Santa hugged her tightly and then picked her up and led her to her parents.

“Ho ho ho! See you next year!” The Santa said in a deep voice.

Santa came back to his seat and then Becca giggled and ran to sit on his lap. Bucky jogged after her and then picked her up in a swift motion and set he down gently on Santa’s lap.

“Ho ho ho!! And what's your name, little girl?” The Santa laughed, in the most deepest voice Bucky could imagine from the little guy in front of him.

“Rebecca! But, um, my brother Bucky calls me Becca or Becs…” Bucky's sister said unsurely.

Santa looked up at Bucky, his ocean blue eyes attacking him once again, surprisingly Bucky felt small in his gaze. “Bucky?”

“M-My middle name's Buchanan.” Bucky replied.

 

 _Stop stuttering you idiot!_ Bucky yelled at himself.

 

Santa smiled at Bucky and nodded, “Very presidential, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled and Santa turned back to listen to Becca list off all the things she wanted for Christmas. Soon after that the photographer snapped a few pictures of Bucky, Becca and Santa together. After the first picture, Bucky quickly swept his hair into a nice, loose bun. He noticed that the Santa--Steve-- was looking at him from the corner of his eye and when Bucky looked at him he blushed. And damn, was it cute when Steve blushed.

“Alright Becs, lets go, Natasha is coming right now to hangout with you while I go shopping for Ma and Pa’s gift.” Bucky grumbled as he lifted her off Santa’s lap.

“Natasha?! I love Natasha! What are we gonna do?” Becca said excitedly as she put her feet back on the ground.

“I don’t know, you should ask her.” Bucky pointed to the red headed woman wait near the reindeer display. She was dressed in a red leather jacket, a black dress and dark brown riding boots. Natasha waved and gave them a bright smile. Becca jumped up and ran to her and hugged Natasha’s legs.

“I guess I’ll see you two later.” Bucky chuckled.

“See you later soldier, have fun out there shopping for me.” Natasha smirked and saluted him, she took Becca’s small hand and led her to the child department while Bucky got the pictures and paid for them, using the last of his Ma’s money that she gave him.

As soon as Bucky started to walk away, he could feel someone watching him. He turned around to see Steve the Santa staring at him. Bucky grinned and gave him a wink and nod then kept walking.

 

~{•}~  


It had been two hours since Bucky ventured off to go shopping, and oh god, what a mistake that was. He kept cursing himself mentally for not shopping on Amazon like a normal person, but he thought since he was already out and about he could shop around the mall and get everything done. Bad choice really. He had been knocked around like a ragdoll over and over again. He got elbowed in his ribs, an old lady stepped on him then proceed to scold him for muttering a curse word, the perfume his mom wanted for Christmas was sold out in five stores, and when he did find it he had to wrestle a teenage girl for it. Bucky was tired as hell and he smelt like a unicorn had exploded on him, thanks to all those perfume spraying ladies.

Luckily Bucky had gotten through half of his list and decided that called for a celebratory pretzel and lemonade from Auntie Anne’s  and a well deserved smoke break. Yeah, yeah, he had been trying to quit smoking but times like these it really helped with his anxiety. Bucky found an exit to an outside balcony that wasn’t an emergency exit with an alarm, and sat his bags down, made a little place to sit that wasn’t covered in snow and took a long drag from the cigarette.

His phone pinged and he looked to see Nat and his sister sitting in front of a table with proud faces, it looked like they made a Barbie doll with bright red hair like Nat’s with a Gingerbread made dress...and machine gun. Nat looked so proud and Becca was leaning on the table, her chin on it and arms sprawled out, just looking at the creation with wonder.

 

 **Bucky** : _holy crap_

 

 **Nat** : _I KNOW_

 

 **Bucky** : _did u make that_

 

 **Nat** : _i made the skirT YOUR SISTER MADE THE MACHINE GUN_

 

 **Bucky:** _wHAT_

 

 **Nat** : _I KNOW_

 

Bucky broke out into laughter, a haze of smoke escaping his lips along with a haze of fog from the cold, then suddenly the door to the balcony swung open and a body stumbled through.

Bucky shot up and caught the person with one hand, surprisingly the person was crazy light and small. “Woah, are you ok-”

The person looked up, and there was the small Santa again, Steve, staring up at him still in his Santa suit. Bucky was at a loss for words and looked straight at him in his incredible eyes. Steve’s hat was off and the wig too, his golden blond hair was all over the place, and the fake white beard has half on, half off. “You stole my secret spot.” Steve claimed.

Bucky had a blank face, he was just staring at this guy and then he finally spoke and it was like gold was spewing from it, “Huh?”

Steve giggled and pulled away from Bucky, “This is my secret spot after my shift ends. I come here with a book and tea and read for a while. My friend Sharon is usually comes with me too.”

Bucky just kept staring at Steve and his mind was yelling at him to stop, but he couldn’t, he just wanted to kiss this man, he was so freaking cute. Eventually he decided to outstretch his hand and give a crooked smile. “Uh, I’m James Barnes, but I go by Bucky. Obviously...uh, I met you earlier. But you could forget or something! Um...hi?”

Steve just smiled back and shook his hand. “I’m Steve Rogers, also known as Santa Claus. Nice to meet you.” Steve looked Bucky right in the eyes, which was even more adorable because Steve was probably around five foot four, and Bucky was six foot one. Bucky was dying eternally, Steve was everything Bucky found attractive.

“Sorry I took your spot, I just needed a break from the crowds. Anxiety and all. Do you mind if I smoke or would you rather put it out?” Bucky asked as he sat back down on the slightly wet ground, his cigarette in between his fingers.

Steve leaned back on the railing of the balcony and unbuttoned the Santa jacket to unveil a thick red flannel underneath. It wasn't buttoned up all the way and a bit of skin was showing. Bucky quickly snapped a picture (lord thank you jesus that the flash was off) and sent it to Nat with the caption “oh no he’S HOT”. Steve finally took off the beard to reveal a smooth shaven face...and oh my fucking god, the most vibrant pinkest lips you have ever seen on a man. “Dude, it’s fine, the holidays are hectic and plus this is the only ‘exit’ that doesn’t have a working alarm so I understand. And I have asthma, so if you wouldn’t mind putting the cigarette out I would appreciate it, Buck.”

Bucky immediately put it out quickly, which was met with a hum of approval from Steve, Bucky turned away from is gaze to let out a dopey grin, then he turned back to Steve, “So, what made you wanna be Santa Claus?”

Steve scratched his chin and looked up then sighed, “Weeeell, I really needed a job for the holidays,” that gained a laugh from Bucky, “Heh, that and I love children. They’re just so cute and they just wanna believe in jolly fat man that gives out presents, and that’s adorable. I know I’m really really small, and besides the asthma I have other health problems that kind of stunt me from doing all the things I wanna do. Didn’t stop me from graduating high school and going to my dream college though. Ha, take that sucky ass body”

Bucky frowned, “Your body is perfect so shush, and what college is that?”

Steve rolled his eyes then held his head high proudly, “NYU, I’m an Art Major.”

“No way? I’m a Business and Sociology Major at NYU!” Bucky stated excitedly.

Steve laughed, grabbed his left pec and his eyes crinkled, “What are the odds? I’m surprised we’ve never ran into each other except for now. Wish we had too.”

Bucky was in trouble. Oh god, Steve was cute and just an all around interesting person, he need to do something so he can maybe interest Steve into a date, “Me too, maybe you could have taught me to draw something other than a stick figure.”

Steve laughed that adorable little laugh again and then stood up straight, walked over to Bucky, then sat right and snug next to him. Holy CRAP, Bucky thought.

“Mind if I draw on your arm? I have a pen.” Steve said as he pulled out a black pen out of his back pocket.

Bucky nodded, “Su-Sure! I have a tattoo on my left, so my right arm is better.”

Steve’s eyes widened in wonder, “You have a tattoo? May I see it?”

Bucky shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a robotic arm tattoo with a red star in the middle. “I got this right when I turned eighteen, Nat suggested the red star because it adds a little flare. My parents were furious when I came home, but three years later they agree it looks good. Ironic right?” Steve just grabbed Bucky’s arm and started to lightly touch every details of the ink and he whipped out black rimmed glasses and put them on just to view the details more.

“How long did this take?” Steve whispered.

Bucky thought about this, “Mmm, I’d say about maybe six, seven hours?”

“Holy crap…”

Bucky grinned shyly, “Yeah, yeah, it’s cool. Now draw on my arm before we get hypothermia or my sister finds me and drags me out to buy her Barbies.”

Steve smacked his arm playfully, “You keep bossin’ me around and I just might stab you with the pen.” Bucky giggled and just shook his head.

About twenty minutes later, the inside of Bucky’s forearm was now a galaxy with stars and planets. The inner geek in Bucky was silently screaming because Bucky was a _huge_ science nerd, and he constantly studied the stars and constellations, his father, George, bought him a telescope when he was fourteen too.

Steve started shivering a little bit and he put his jacket around Steve’s shoulders which gained a small grin. A few more minutes passed and Steve finally lifted the pen off of Bucky’s skin and rasped out a “Volia.”

Bucky turned to look at Steve, who was now wiping his nose, and his skin was a bright pink, “Hey? Are you alright? I can go grab you a hot chocolate or coffee, anything?”

Steve nodded quickly, “I’m fine...I’m just thinkin’...”

Bucky cocked his head to the side, “Thinkin’ about what?”

Steve moved in closer and brought his hand to Bucky’s stubbly cheek, “Thinkin’ about kissing you. If that’s alright?”

Bucky scoffed, “Hell, it’s more than alright.” He brought his hands to Steve’s small hips and brought him to sit on his lap. Steve closed his eyes, and Bucky clammed up a little, the person in front of him was so beautiful and perfect-- and this person was now kissing him, okay.

 

 _Don’t freak out, don’t freeze up, let him lead this_ , Bucky’s brain kept repeating.

 

The second Bucky stopped letting his mind wander, that exact moment it felt like he was instantly drunk. Steve is probably one of the best kissers Bucky has had the pleasure of kissing. Steve was soft in his movements, he tugged Bucky’s hair lightly, he turned his head just right, and he rutted against Bucky’s lap just right that it caused a moan to slip out. Bucky opened his mouth a little and Steve took the invitation to slip his tongue in.

“Mmm, oh fuck…” Bucky moaned as Steve rutted against him again and then slipped his tongue in mouth, fragging it along the roof of his mouth.

Steve smirked like the little shit that he is and he tugged the hairtie from Bucky’s hair, then pulled Bucky’s hair from the root to expose his neck. He then kissed from his lips, chin, then down to his jugular and started to suck a deep mark onto Bucky’s neck.

“Jesus Christ, you’re one little sex machine. What is my sister gonna say?” Bucky panted.

Steve snickered, “Like she knows what a fuckin’ hickey is, Buck.”

All of a sudden they heard a bump on the glass behind them, and Bucky turned his head around to see Natasha and his sister’s faces pressed against the glass staring at them with shocked faces.

“Well now she knows…” Bucky laughed, Steve hid his face in Bucky’s chest.

“This might be a late question but...that woman with your sister isn’t your girlfriend, right?” Steve whimpered.

Bucky snorted, “Natasha? Oh hell no! I mean we dated for a week in middle school, but we’re best friends, plus I’m gay so that would be awkward.”

Steve looked up with a sparkling look in his eye, “Perfect.”

 

They got up and left the balcony, Steve picked up the Santa costume, but ultimately kept Bucky’s jacket. He met Nat and they had a discussion on politics and made plans to go get coffee sometime before Christmas. Steve also wrote his number on Bucky’s forearm, right next to the constellation. Unfortunately Becca understood that Steve was the Santa she took a picture with, but luckily Steve gave the best excuse in the book to give her.

“Santa is in the North Pole making your toys right now, so he had me stand in for me today so that he could have time to make them with the elves!” Steve exclaimed.

‘Oh that sounds like the coolest job in the world! Thank you, Mr. Rogers!” Becca yelled as she hugged Steve’s legs.

“Mr. Rogers…” Nat and Bucky mocked. Steve shot them a look.

 

~{•}~

 

Bucky and Becca got home just when their parents did, and luckily they had dinner with them. Becca had lunch with Nat, but all Bucky had was a pretzel. Winifred and George hugged their children (more like smothered). Bucky went to his room to get his stuff to take a shower, right when he was about to leave his room he hear his sister yell “I saw Bucky kissing Santa Claus today!”

“Oh no…” Bucky muttered.

“Your brother did _what?!_ ” His mother screeched.

Bucky quickly sent a text to Steve:

 **Bucky** : _it was nice knowing u ill be dead b4 christmas_

 

 **Stevie:** _muah it was nice meeting u_

 

 **Bucky:** _thank u for the great day_

 

 **Stevie:** _thanks for making my life better_

 

Bucky blushed and facepalmed with his phone. Oh yeah, this was one amazing Christmas present.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
